


Making the wrong day right

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a dream. Yeah, a dream I had two nights ago and it's been bugging me to be written down ever since. Tim McGee has a wicked bad day where everything seems to go wrong. But one thing goes right for him in the most unexpected place. I don't own 'em and don't claim 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the wrong day right

From the moment he woke up the day had been wrong. He’d fallen out of the wrong side of his bed. He couldn’t find the suit he’d wanted to wear so he had to settle for one he didn’t really like because the others were at the cleaners. He was in the wrong shoes. And then his boss had ordered him to come along on an interview that meant they’d have to stay overnight in a hotel. And he’d made three wrong turns going to the house, so many that his boss smacked him on the back of the head and banished him to the passenger seat to look up information on the computer.

Now he was sitting on the small deck attached to the room he was sharing with his boss thinking that he was just glad the day was over. He hadn’t thought that so many things could go wrong to one person in one day. In a way he was afraid that his computer was going to explode on him or his cell phone was going to die in some strange way that would just put the icing on the day. He knew that Abby would be going on about karma and past lives and other shit that just didn’t make any sense but he was starting to wonder if he hadn’t pissed someone off somehow. If the next day wasn’t any better he’d go down and talk with Abby once they got back to the yard and see if she had any ideas on how to make everything better and actually make sense again.

He jumped about a foot out of his chair when a hand ran through his hair. “Um, boss?”

“Do you use gel?” Gibbs asked still running his fingers through the light brown hair.

“Sometimes,” McGee replied. “Uh, boss, why are you…?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Gibbs smiled down at his younger agent. “Because this is something I’ve been wanting to do for a while now. But only if you want it to.”

“Well, I don’t really know, boss, I mean I’ve never really thought about it before but on the other hand,”

“Tim,” Gibbs said.

“Yes boss?”

“Shut up.” Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips against McGee’s. His left hand held the younger man’s head in place but he didn’t make any move to deepen the kiss until Tim slowly opened his lips and then Gibbs attacked, tasting and mapping the other man’s mouth. When Tim’s hand pushed him back Gibbs went reluctantly and trailed kisses down McGee’s neck. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, but um, we’re out in the open,” McGee said. “I think we should probably go into the room before this goes any further.”

Gibbs snorted and pulled Tim to his feet. “Good idea,” he said. “Go on in and strip. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Um, boss.”

“I know,” Gibbs said. “You tell me at any time you want to stop and we do. You’re the one in control here, Tim. You call the shots.”

Wondering when his life took a turn into the realm of the strange, and his unemotional boss touching and kissing him, not to mention calling him Tim definitely qualified as strange. But he moved into the hotel room and slowly took off his brown suit jacket and white shirt laying both over the back of one of the chair. He toed off his shoes and slipped off his socks as well before turning to look at his boss.

Gibbs was standing just inside the sliding glass door wearing only his gray suit pants. He let his eyes move up and down Tim’s body slowly several times as he made his way slowly across the room and pulled the younger man in for another possessive kiss. “I want to teach you everything, Tim,” he said. “I want to take you flying.”

“Boss, um, exactly what is going on here?” McGee asked.

“I’m not any good with words, Tim. Hell, you know that as well as anyone but I want to show you how I feel about you. If this is as far as we get tonight then I’ll be happy. You can tell me to get lost and it will in no way affect our relationship at work. But I’m really hoping you might feel the same way I do.”

McGee gasped when he felt his boss’ erection pressing in against his groin and his own cock took an interest in the situation. Gibbs grinned and pressed in; kissing Tim again as he started a gentle thrust and grind that had the younger man panting. “Bed, Tim,” Gibbs whispered against McGee’s neck. “Come on, lets get you on your back and out of those pants, okay?”

“Boss.”

“You can call me Jethro,” Gibbs said. He got McGee settled in the middle of one of the double beds and settled in so they were pressed together from their hips down. “Now tell me what you want.”

“More,” Tim whispered. “More please.”

“Okay,” Gibbs said with the half grin that meant he was pleased by something. He worked his way slowly down McGee’s neck and shoulder, stopping to lick his left nipple and seemed a little disappointed when nothing happened. But Gibbs shrugged and kept moving down until he reached the waistband of McGee’s suit pants. He pulled back and undid the fly. “Lift your hips up for me, Tim,” he said softly. Once the suit pants and briefs were on the floor Gibbs leaned in and licked the tip of McGee’s erection, hands only just in time to catch the other man’s hips as they lifted off the bed. His grin turned to a smirk as he held McGee down and spent some time licking and then finally sucking in such a way that had Tim moaning constantly, his head moving on the pillow.

“Boss, I’m going to, boss,” Tim tried to warn Gibbs but the older man just sucked harder and Tim came with a deep moan.

“How you doing, Tim?” Gibbs asked as he leaned in to kiss his new lover again.

“Totally blissed out,” Tim replied with a smile. “What about you, boss?”

Gibbs snorted; he probably wouldn’t ever be able to break the younger man of the habit of calling him boss. “Can I keep going?” he asked. “Can I open you up and make love to you?”

“Will it hurt?” Tim asked.

“At first, yeah, a little,” Gibbs replied rubbing McGee’s stomach gently. “But I can coach you through it. You don’t have to do this, Tim. You can tell me no and nothing will happen.”

McGee looked into the clear blue eyes that were so hard at work, that had scared him so badly so often when he just knew he’d done something wrong and saw something new in them. Something that he knew was just for him. “I trust you, boss,” he finally said.

“You’re going to have to stay relaxed, Tim,” Gibbs said. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the lube. “It’s going to feel weird and there’s nothing I can do about that. Please talk to me while I’m doing this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gibbs rolled McGee up onto his right side and got him settled with one leg forward for both balance and to open him up a little. He leaned in to kiss Tim’s neck as he slowly slid one well lubed finger into his lover’s ass. “Relax, Tim, I know it’s uncomfortable,” he whispered. “You can do this, I know you can.” He kept kissing and whispering and slowly, ever so slowly Tim relaxed and almost seemed to melt into the bed. Gibbs kept working him and then slid two fingers in to start stretching his lover. Tim tensed again but was able to relax faster the second time and twisted his head around silently asking for a kiss. A kiss that Gibbs was glad to give him. When Gibbs added a third finger he could see the tension sliding back into Tim’s body so he shifted around so he could reach over his lover’s body and fisted his growing erection. At the same time he twisted his fingers, searching for and finding Tim’s prostate. When Tim started pushing back against his hand Gibbs knew that his lover was as ready as he could get him.

He wiped off his hand so he could open the condom and roll it on, slicking it with more lube. Then Gibbs shifted into position and leaned up so he could kiss behind McGee’s ear. “I love you, Tim,” he whispered as he pushed forward slowly, pausing every time the younger man tensed up. Gibbs moved slowly and finally he bottomed out. “That’s it, Tim, that’s it; you have all of me. Take a deep breath and relax. You’re doing fine.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Tim’s shoulder or neck.

“Can you move, boss?” Tim asked softly.

“I can,” Gibbs replied. He braced his hand on Tim’s hip for balance and pulled back just as slowly as he had moved forward and then pushed back in, settling a slow gliding rhythm. When Tim started moving back against him Gibbs started angling his thrusts until Tim cried out and he knew he had the right one. He started moving faster, trying to hit Tim’s prostate on every move, wanting to drive the younger man as crazy as he could. “Stroke yourself, Tim,” he whispered. “Let me see you come apart for me.”

“Oh god, boss,” Tim moaned, his hand wrapping around his own erection. He didn’t know which way he should move, wanting to chase all the sensations being created in his body. In the end he settled for thrusting forward into his hand and back onto his lover’s cock just as Gibbs thrust forward, the motion pushing Gibbs deep into his body.

McGee’s entire body stiffened and he came with a cry. Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tim’s neck as his own climax hit. And he just managed to catch Tim as his body seemed to collapse and he rolled forward onto his stomach. Gibbs chuckled, pulled out carefully and went to get a towel to clean them up.

“Did you mean it, boss?” Tim asked softly once they were curled up under the blankets.

“What’s that, Tim?”

“You said you love me.”

“I do,” Gibbs said. “Tim, nothing can change at work and I know I’m a bastard most of the time anyway.”

Tim laughed. “All the time, Jethro,” he said softly almost as if he didn’t know what kind of reception the sentence would get.

“All the time,” Gibbs amended with a grin. “But I would like to try and make this work. I’ve wanted you for a long time but didn’t know how to show you. Tonight was just too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“I think we can make it work,” Tim said. “If you can put up with all my technology.”

“And you with the boat,” Gibbs grinned. “Get some sleep, Tim; we’ve got an early interview in the morning.”

“Yes boss,” Tim said. He leaned in for one last kiss and settled in to try and sleep. And for the first time that day something felt right. Maybe he hadn’t been so wrong after all. He just had to figure out where he belonged.


End file.
